A Vacation to Remember
by KayChan4U
Summary: Suzaku and Lelouch go to a vacation resort house to have a bit of 'fun'. SuzaLulu ONESHOT. Lemon. Big time.


**Fewf..I was waiting for a long time to upload this. I had to get the motivation to finally finish it. At first it was alright, then I felt like it wasn't coming along at all..but then somehow I figured it was all good again so TADA~ Here it is :3**

**I tried being a bit more graphic than my other lemon fic. I like writing graphic stuff =W=**

**As always, enjoy~**

* * *

"Hiya!!"

Lelouch stood there stunned as the ping pong ball flew past his face and bounced against the floor else ware. He didn't even see it coming…

Suzaku scratched the side of his face and grinned sheepishly. "Ah..you know, it would have helped if you actually hit it back, Lelouch."

"I know that! Just give me a chance." Huffing, the prince turned and looked around the floor for the small object.

Suzaku leaned against the table, his white kimono hanging loosely at his shoulders. It was awfully funny. He figured ping pong would have been something Lelouch could be good at, aside from just using his brain all the time.

Lelouch frowned as he returned to the table, staring at the small ball in his hand while he held his paddle in the other.

At first, Suzaku wondered if he knew what he was doing. He looked as though he was thinking about it way too hard. "Lelouch, all you have to do is—"

"I know how to play!" He scowled, eyebrows furrowing more in concentration.

Suzaku smiled nervously again, trying to control himself from chuckling even in the slightest. Was he really this hopeless? Maybe there wasn't _any _sport Lelouch was good at. Could this even be called a sport? Of course it was. It was just a smaller version of tennis where you didn't put as much strength into your arm muscles.

"I think you're thinking about this too much. It isn't chess." The brunette placed his paddle down on the table and started making his way over to the other side.

"No. But if it was, I'd be beating you to pieces." He knew that much was true. There wasn't anyone that could beat him at chess. Well, except for a couple cases where he was over powered. Though, the situations had been critical at the time and weren't just for fun.

Suzaku positioned himself behind the raven haired boy and placed his chin against the black fabric that covered his pale shoulder. "It's actually really simple." Bringing his arms forward, he took both of Lelouch's wrists in his hands and lined them up so the ball was placed in front of the paddle.

Lelouch couldn't help but blush slightly. It wasn't like he didn't know how it worked. He _did_. Maybe he really was just over analyzing it though.

"I don't know why you have such an issue with sports."

"Sorry for not being a big athlete like you."

Suzaku chuckled now, pulling Lelouch's hand back before whispering against his ear, hot breath tickling the side of the prince's face. "Drop the ball."

Lelouch shivered but did as he was told, slowly releasing the ball and watched as his hand holding the paddle was brought forward and gently tapped against it, sending it over the small net in the middle of the table until it bounced to the floor again.

"See? No problem at all." Suzaku released his hold and started to walk back to his respective place at the opposite end to retrieve the ball.

Lelouch frowned again, staring down at the paddle. "There _is_ a problem. It's your ridiculous speed." Indeed. That was the _real _issue. Suzaku was just too fast and he couldn't even see it coming on his end. How did he expect him to play when he was throwing cheap shots like that at him?

"Heh." The knight didn't have to go too far before he found the object and lifted it from the floor. "I guess I don't know my own strength."

Violet eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms, giving the other a sort of 'yeah right' expression. "Liar. You know perfectly well what you're doing."

He couldn't argue. He let out a small laugh and bounced the ball against the table a few times. "Alright, I'm sorry. I'll go easy on you."

Lelouch wasn't sure what the term 'going easy' meant when Suzaku said it. He was by far faster than he was, better at certain things that he was, and physically stronger than he was. Seeing Suzaku tone himself down for his sake would make him look rather out of place. He wished he could keep up with him for once. Maybe this is what he got for ditching gym class all the time.

Suzaku's green eyes met his own again, though they looked more serious this time. "Ready? I said I'd go easy, but that doesn't mean I'll let you win."

As if he wanted that. Winning a match by having your opponent throw it was easy, but held no real meaning. He took his stance behind his side of the net, raising the paddle once again. "By all means, make your move."

* * *

It had been about half an hour or so since they started playing again, and only a few minutes since they finished. Lelouch was sitting on the end of the small polished walkway that went around the entire vacation house. In the end, he still lost, but that didn't go without saying that he actually managed to get a few points. He still wondered if Suzaku let him have those. Not like it mattered. It was simply a game for fun.

Suzaku had come out after awhile with a towel draped around his neck, and one in his hand. He walked past the older of the two and dropped the towel on his head, hearing some stifled complaints and a small 'what's this for?'.

"Hot springs. You're coming in with me right? You must be tired after all that moving around. I don't see you do it much." Suzaku looked over his shoulder, smiling to himself. He loved teasing the prince when he had a chance.

Lelouch pulled the towel off his head and stood up, narrowing violet eyes. "Don't make me push you in there, Suzaku."

Suzaku's grin widened as his childhood friend became easily riled up. "I doubt you can run fast enough to even catch me to do it."

As soon as he finished his sentence, Lelouch was dashing towards him in attempt to actually go through with what he said he would do. Suzaku however, wasn't about to let him win this round either. He turned on his heel and began running, though not so fast as to actually completely out run the poor boy.

It was amusing. Watching Lelouch's thin and frail form trying desperately to keep up with him just like he did in school. It reminded him of track. Poor Lelouch would always be the last to reach the finish line, while he would always end up first. He wondered if the other was still mad about being outrun all the time. If only he had given an actual effort to try and increase his stamina…

"Suzaku..you…!!" Lelouch let out a sudden gasp as he felt his foot slip against the side of the wet rock, forcing his body to hover over the side of the spring as he began falling.

"Lelouch!" Thank goodness he had the speed he did. Suzaku turned around just as quickly as when he started running. Making sure he was careful so he wouldn't slip as well, he pressed his feet flat against the ground and swung an arm around Lelouch's waist, forcing him back on his feet and flushing their bodies together.

Lelouch had been so dumbstruck that he didn't have time to register what just happened. He was about to go face first into the spring, but somehow managed to avoid it…oh…

His cheeks turned a soft shade of pink when he felt the thin material of their kimonos pressed together and their faces mere inches apart.

"Are you alright? I guess I should have warned you that it might have been slippery.." Green eyes fixed themselves on Lelouch's face in slight worry. He really could have been hurt had he fallen in.

"I'm..I'm fine. It's not your fault. Don't worry about it.." Lelouch's eyes trailed to the ground from embarrassment, the closeness of their bodies causing most of it.

"A-anyways, I suppose I'll go in with you for a bit."

Suzaku smiled and released his hold when he figured Lelouch could stand on his own now. "Alright. I'd really be lonely all by myself." His smile quickly turned to a grin.

Lelouch scoffed and turned himself away, folding his arms. A damn tease. That's what Suzaku was and always would be.

The brunette turned around and began unfolding the sash holding his kimono together and watched it slowly fall to the ground, soon letting the robes follow after.

Lelouch's eyes turned back when he heard the sound of material being tampered with, only to have another wave of embarrassment cross his cheeks. Well, it wasn't like he hadn't seen Suzaku naked before but…

He sighed and began undoing the sash to his own kimono, trying to keep his mind focused on something else.

Suzaku dipped a single half tanned foot into the water, testing the temperature before stepping in with his other foot and slowly sinking down, sighing with relief as his muscles went lax. It wasn't often that they got to do this, so he was going to take full advantage of it.

He looked back over to Lelouch who had been taking his sweet time to get undressed. Maybe he was embarrassed about being exposed like that. He didn't see why. Suzaku had basically seen everything before.

After his black kimono slid to the ground, Lelouch looked back over to Suzaku, who had practically been boring holes into him with his eyes, or more like undressing him before he had actually finished.

"W-what are you looking at?!" Lelouch squeaked out, crossing his arms against his chest and folding his legs together. Why did Suzaku always have to look at him like that whenever he was naked? It was like he was going to eat him alive.

Suzaku merely chuckled and narrowed his eyes, arms resting up against the rocks. "I'll tell you if you come in."

"Not while you're looking!"

The Honorary Britannian sighed and turned his head the other way, pouting. "Fine.."

Thankfully for him though, Lelouch had gotten in the minute he turned away. Probably not trusting him to avert his gaze for very long.

The Britannian prince slowly sat himself down in the lukewarm water, quite relieved when he was sure Suzaku couldn't see any particular part of him. Honestly, he was getting himself worked up over nothing. But sometimes Suzaku's eyes just intimidated him. The same eyes that could make him feel so calm after being stressed out.

"You need to just relax a bit more, Lelouch. That's what we came here for."

"It's just a bit difficult to do so when you're practically lusting over me with your eyes."

Suzaku couldn't help but laugh, even though Lelouch didn't think it was all that funny. He really was such a killjoy at times.

"Come on, _Lulu_. Have some fun for a bit. For me?" Suddenly, Suzaku reached over and quickly pulled Lelouch over onto his lap, hearing the other gasp in surprise. It seemed he was still good at getting those kind of reactions out of him.

Lelouch placed his hands over Suzaku's arms, trying to pry them away, though his attempt was rather weak. It was like he forgot how to truly fight back whenever Suzaku was like this. All his strength just seemed to be sucked away each time.

His actions ceased when a pair of lips pressed down against his now damp neck, a small shudder running through his thin frame. _Every time..._

"I…suppose this is your idea of fun." He couldn't really complain. It wasn't as if he hated it. He only tried to fight back to show Suzaku that he wasn't the kind to easily give in, though it seemed Suzaku always saw right through him anyways. Besides, he knew Suzaku liked a little resistance here and there. It was probably one of his kinks.

"Oh, but of course it is. Making you squirm is one of the many things I enjoy doing." One of Suzaku's tanned hands slid easily down Lelouch's pale chest, nimble fingers brushing against a nipple before he began gently tweaking it.

Lelouch's eyes closed as he leaned his back against Suzaku's slick chest and hummed pleasantly from the sensation. So, Suzaku had dragged him out here for a reason. He should have known better.

He moaned outwardly when Suzaku's tongue began drawing circles against his neck, fingers moving to the opposite side of his chest and giving the other nipple the same treatment. Lelouch's chest arched forward, causing his hips to press back and his backside to brush against Suzaku's now half hard length. Suzaku groaned softly, the friction only seeming to make him harder.

"Lelouch.." Once finished with their current task, Suzaku's fingers spread out against the creamy white chest, sliding beneath the water and dipping into Lelouch's navel before going lower and hovering over the base of his cock.

Lelouch's hips squirmed as every touch seemed to send a shock through his body. He could feel Suzaku's erection fully hard now, pressing against the base of his spine, causing his cheeks to redden.

"I have a feeling this is what you had planned from the beginning when you asked me to come here with you, am I wrong?" His hands rested against Suzaku's arms now, head turning to the side to catch even a glimpse of his face.

"Well.." the brunette began, wrapping his fingers around Lelouch's hardness and started to stroke him slowly, hearing a gasp as his response. "It's true I wanted to spend some time with you just for fun, but I've also wanted to have sex with you in a hot spring for some time, so this was the perfect opportunity.." Suzaku's lips returned to his neck and slid down, wrapping around a nearby pulse and sucking softly.

As his hand movements began to quicken, Lelouch's hips began bucking upwards until they were both in an easy rhythm, rich moans spilling from the Britannian's lips now. His hips would move back after moving forward, each time rubbing up against Suzaku's length and tearing a groan from the pilot. Suzaku would have to control himself a bit. He didn't want to end this too quickly.

Lips parted from the pale neck, only to have his tongue flick out again and run up along the side, trailing his jaw line and turning Lelouch's face with his free hand before pressing their lips together in a much needed kiss, forcing his tongue into the warm cavern.

It felt like Suzaku was moving so fast, and Lelouch was almost having a hard time keeping up. He sucked in some air before their lips met as he felt a tongue against his own. His legs parted, hips rolling forward more as Suzaku stroked him more firmly. He slid a hand up the other's stronger arm, forcing it around his neck and tangling his fingers into brown curls as he fought for dominance in the kiss. Though he always liked proving his strength to Suzaku, he knew he would just turn into a puddle of mush in situations like this.

A few minutes passed before they parted for air, Lelouch's cheeks flushed, chest rising as he panted. His cock was starting to strain now as he could feel the coiling sensation starting to well in the pit of his stomach.

"Mnn…a-ah..Suzaku..coming…!"

As if on cue, Suzaku stopped his movements and rested his hands underneath Lelouch's thighs, spreading them further apart and placed them over his own.

"Mmm..I'm afraid I can't have you doing that right now." His tongue flicked out against the shell of his ear, taking it between his lips and nipping slightly.

"B-but.." Lelouch bit his bottom lip and shuddered. He was so close, and yet he figured he wouldn't be getting release for a little while longer. That's how Suzaku always did it. He liked, no, _loved_ making him wait and ask for it later.

"You're just going to have to be patient. Besides.." Suzaku's hands traveled against the inside of Lelouch's thighs, caressing the delicate skin under the water as his voice dulled to a whisper. "I'd much rather hear you _beg_ me to make you come.."

"Suzaku..!" Lelouch gasped out, eyes closing and thighs twitching under the knight's ministrations. It seemed Suzaku always knew what made Lelouch tick, no matter what they were doing.

Knowing the water would do its job for the most part, which was another reason why he wanted to do it in the hot spring, Suzaku lowered one of his hands further down in-between Lelouch's legs, pressing a single digit against his entrance before letting it sink forward without any resistance.

Lelouch rested his head back against Suzaku's shoulder, moaning at the sudden intrusion and pressed his hips forward against the finger. It didn't hurt at all since they were doing it like this. The water was warm, and it seemed to make him relax a lot more.

Suzaku moved the digit in and out at a fluid pace, smiling when Lelouch's hands returned to his arms and clutched them softly. Suzaku was only yet preparing him, and already it seemed like Lelouch was enjoying himself a bit too much. Not that it was even a bad thing to enjoy yourself too much during sex. That was the point after all. After a few more movements, Suzaku slowly slipped in a second finger, pushing both in as far as they would go and hearing Lelouch groan in response.

"I take it you're having fun?" Suzaku mumbled, pulling the digits out and quickly pressing them back in.

"You could…ahh…say that…" Lelouch's breathing became short pants in a matter of moments, the fingers inside him starting to stretch him and brush against his walls. His thin hand grasped Suzaku's free one and brought it up to his mouth, tongue darting out against skilled fingers before pulling them between his lips and sucking feverishly.

Suzaku bit his lip, suppressing any sounds for now and concentrated on his current task. It was the only way he could keep his mind from thinking about what other things Lelouch could use that mouth for.

A soft cry brought him back to his senses as he felt Lelouch buck his hips against his fingers. Grinning, he pressed the working digits up once more against Lelouch's prostate, receiving another strangled cry in the process.

"Nngh…n-no..Suzaku, not there…" The prince shuddered against the tanned chest, now clutching onto the hand he had been teasing.

"Hmm? But your highness, I figured this was the place you would have wanted to be fondled the most." Pressing his fingers inward more, he brushed over the gland again, resting his head onto Lelouch's shoulder. "Unless you would rather have my cock here instead." Suzaku's fingers continued their work, moving in and out and brushing over that same spot that made Lelouch's whole body shake.

"H-haa…just..fuu…ahh…"

"Just what? Fuck you hard until you come, screaming my name?"

"Mnn! Y-yes!" Lelouch didn't know how much more he could take. He already couldn't see straight, and his mind was nothing but a foggy haze. Not that he didn't absolutely _love _what Suzaku was doing, but he wanted him to hurry up and do it already. He was way too hard to be fooling around any longer.

"Very well." Suzaku removed his fingers and lifted Lelouch's hips upward, positioning himself and slowly began lowering the dark haired teen onto him, the water causing him to slide in more easily.

Lelouch gasped as gravity forced him down onto Suzaku's erection, filling him to the brink, the water making everything feel that much more hotter.

"G-god..Suzaku, don't move.." Of course he needed time to adjust, but it hadn't hurt as much as he had anticipated. Lelouch's breathing was shallow, his body clenching and unclenching around Suzaku's member. The friction, the heat, everything was making him dizzy with desire.

Suzaku grinded his back teeth together, hands squeezing Lelouch's hips. "It's almost hard to do when your body's practically sucking me in.." The brunette shivered, bucking his hips just a bit into the prince's body.

"S-Suzaku..I said..don't.." Lelouch's hips ground back down none the less, unable to resist the urge to meet the sudden movement.

"Even if you say that…I'm sorry Lelouch, but I can't wait any longer." Suzaku lifted the other boy's hips, pressing them back down onto him under the water and groaning in satisfaction. His own need was throbbing the entire time he was pleasing Lelouch, and he wasn't about to be denied any longer.

Lelouch's back turned into a perfect curve, a moan pulling from his throat as Suzaku left him and buried himself back in again. The water only heightened his senses, and he felt as though he was able to feel Suzaku's flesh inside him better this way. They should really consider taking showers or baths together more often.

Suzaku started off none too slowly, lifting and lowering Lelouch's hips to his own accord, the water around them sloshing about. He pressed his lips against Lelouch's shoulder, delivering sloppy kisses to the skin as he thrust into the body in front of him.

Lelouch's voice had turned into a combination of gasps and moans, the weight of Suzaku's cock forcing into him causing his head to spin. His hands wandered about in the water, desperately searching for something as leverage. Suzaku's eyes seemed to catch this as he felt another hand catch his own, entwining their fingers together. His other hand pressed down against a rock behind them, using it to force his hips upwards as to not make Suzaku do all the work.

His voice reached a higher pitch when Suzaku's length pressed against his prostate, his body trembling at the single thrust.

Suzaku chuckled, clenching the other's hand in his own. "Mmm..my cock does feel better here for you, doesn't it?"

Lelouch could only manage a throaty reply, soon returning to his louder moans as Suzaku increased his pace, pounding against the bundle of nerves.

Lelouch thought that if this didn't make him pass out, then the water temperature certainly would do the trick. He rested his back fully against Suzaku's chest and turned his head, lifting his hand from the rock and placed it against Suzaku's cheek, causing the brunette to turn his face up to look at him. Lelouch's tongue extended and lapped at Suzaku's lips, forcing him to do the same as their tongues twisted and turned around each other.

Lelouch gasped against their mouths when Suzaku snuck a hand below the water and wrapped it around his weeping length, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"Suzaku..I'm so..so close.."

"Not until you beg for it.." Suzaku slowed his movements only slightly, showing Lelouch how he was going to play this out.

"No I…don't make me.."

"Say it. Tell me what you want.." Suzaku flicked his tongue out against the shell of Lelouch's ear, tracing along the inside.

"Nggh...ah! P-please.."

"Please what?" the pilot asked, hot breath tickling Lelouch's ear.

Lelouch whimpered, biting his bottom lip as he searched for the words to say at the moment.

"Please…make me come…"

Suzaku growled and bit down slightly against Lelouch's neck, the pace of his thrusts and hand movement increasing quickly.

Lelouch writhed beneath him, throwing his head back against a tanned shoulder as the pleasure returned to him ten fold.

"Suza…ku…gonna...come..!"

"Ngh..that's right..let everything go.."

It was about all he could take before crying out and releasing himself against Suzaku's hand beneath the water, feeling the other shudder behind him and fill him completely.

Lelouch slumped against Suzaku after coming down from his high, his breathing as rigid as the brunette's. He was surprised that they had both stayed conscience during this and hadn't passed out, though now was probably a better time than any to get out so it didn't happen. That is, if he could move his limbs at the moment.

Suzaku untwined his hand from Lelouch's and placed it against his other hip, lifting the other male off him slowly and earning a groan in return.

"Ah..I can see where this is going. Hold on tight."

"W-what?" Lelouch let out a surprised sound as he was lifted from the water. He swung his arms around Suzaku's neck and pressed himself to his chest, though Suzaku made sure he had a tight grip on him. He was still somewhat shaky himself.

Lifting himself and Lelouch out of the springs, he bent down to where their kimonos were and picked up the towels he had brought out earlier, maintaining his grip securely.

"Suzaku..it's alright. I can walk on my own now. It isn't as if I broke anything. I'll just be sore for awhile."

"If you're sure.." Suzaku carefully let Lelouch back down onto his feet, passing him his towel while he wrapped his own around his waist.

Lelouch wrapped the towel around his waist as well and brushed a few strands of hair behind his ear. He stepped up on the wooden outdoor hallway and turned back to Suzaku.

"Why don't we play another game?"

Suzaku looked up at him in question, tilting his head. "Of ping pong? But I'll just—"

"No, not ping pong. Chess."

"To try and beat me at something, huh? Oh, but Lelouch, there aren't any chess sets here.."

Lelouch shook his head and smiled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know. That's why I brought my own."

* * *

**.-. Well that was...amusing. R&R please? &Thanks for those of you who read/faved/reviewed my other fic :3**


End file.
